


SnowDate

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian, Cassarian Advent Calender 2020 (Disney), Day 25, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian has planned a special first date for Cassandra, but as usual, things don't go quite as he plannedCassarian Advent Calendar day 25
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	SnowDate

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everybody! We have had a lot of stories this month, but I thought it fitting to end it with a first, a first date – and of course, to bring thing full circle, it’s about ice skating. This is for Christmas day, but of course I have to post it a bit early due to family commitments. 
> 
> Did you all see number 23? By TheOfficialKai517 – It’s here –https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255557  
>  And Adi’s Christmas Eve one? https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280436

Varian retied his scarf, this time folding it in two and looping one half through the other. Looking in the age spotted mirror he decided that this way of wearing the scarf looked more sophisticated than the previous three ways he’d tried. He was nervous, he was bouncing a little on the balls of his feet and he just couldn’t seem to stop moving around the house. His Dad kept looking up at him over his morning coffee and giving resigned sighs. Varian became aware of the clattering sound of hoof steps in the distance. That would be her, it was really going to happen. He took a deep breath, he had everything prepared, it was going to perfect.

Earlier that week.

_Cool and casual, Varian thought to himself. He looked over at Cassandra, she was sat in the courtyard sharpening and polishing her swords. Her eyes intent, her movements practised. She’d been back for a few months, choosing to spend the winter in Corona, and she and Varian had actually fallen into an easy kind of friendship, both of them invited out often by their joint friends._

_“Morning Cass.”_

_She looked up at him slowly as coming out of her reverie._

_“Oh, morning Varian.”_

_“Can I sit?” Varian said indicating the bench next to her._

_“Sure.” Cassandra gently put her sword back in its scabbard. Then her full attention was on him, and he suddenly felt his mouth go dry. They’d been spending time together, a lot of time together, but there were always other people around, and he didn’t usually get nervous._

_“I uh…” Cool and casual he reminded himself. “Wondered if you wanted to spend some time together, sometimes this week maybe?”_

_“Uh..” Cassandra hesitated for a moment, her eyes widening slightly. Varian held his breath, and got himself ready to take it back somehow, say that he meant as a group._

_“Sure.”_

_Varian’s face broke out in a smile, she’d said yes. He’d heard it with his own ears, and he was pretty sure it hadn’t been a hallucination._

_“Great, um.. Wednesday morning?”_

_“I’m free. What are we doing? Who’s coming?”  
  
_

_Varian felt his chest constrict. Oh, he’d got it wrong, he thought she was agreeing to go on a date with him, now that she knew, she might feel awkward about backing out. He wanted a date with Cass, but more than that he wanted her to want to go on a date with him._

_“I um… was thinking just us this time.” He said, annoyed that he’d let his cool demeanour slip, and was starting to nervously run his hand over the back of his hair._

_“Oh.” Cassandra said._

_“I mean, if you don’t want to that’s also fine, of course it’s fine, we’ll uh.. still see each other at that meal Rapunzel’s preparing this weekend.”  
  
_

_“No.” She said calmly. “I think I like the idea of it just being us.”  
  
_

_“You do?”  
  
_

_“It’s been a bit crazy since I got back. I’m so used to being alone, now there’s so many people around all the time. I think it’ll be nice if it’s just the two of us.”  
  
_

_“Oh! Yeah, I’ll uh.. well...” His words drifted off, he wasn’t actually sure what else he was supposed to say._

_“Do you have something in mind?”_

_“Oh! Yeah, If you dress for outsides and meet me at my place than I’m sure that I can come up with something quiet and away from the crowds.”  
  
_

_“Right at this moment, that sounds like exactly what I need.”_

***

Varian looked out the window and saw Fidella approaching, Cassandra was decked out in her winter coat and gloves, the hood pulled up over her head. He went to the hearth and began to warm milk for hot chocolate. It was cold out, and there were several feet of snow on the ground. Cassandra would already be feeling the chill, but he had made an insulated flask to keep the hot chocolate warm in, so they would take some with them as well, hot chocolate and cinnamon cookies. Then home for spiced wine and a slow cooked stew that he had started and that his Dad had promised to keep an eye on- though he had also promised to make himself scarce so lunch would be just for him and Cass.

There was something awkward about the moment as Varian welcomed her in, and she shrugged out of her coat.

“Come, warm up.” Varian said, gesturing to the fire. “I’ve made coco.”

“Thanks. Morning Quirin.” Cassandra said walking into their home for what was the first time in many years.

“Morning.” Varian’s Dad answered. “How’s Fidella holding up in the cold?”  
  


“She’s doing fine, she’s built strong.”  
  


“Always liked that horse.” Quirin stated. “Reminds me of my old battle charger, Eden is a good steady farm horse though. I’m heading out, but I’ll saddle her for you Varian, if you’re not going to be too long.”  
  


“Oh, thanks Dad.”  


Quirin gave him a very particular look as he closed the door, and Varian was left alone with Cassandra. They were left staring across the empty flagstones at each other for a few moments. Now actually alone with her, he felt very out of place, as if though he knew her well she was actually a stranger.

“Uh.. drink.” Varian said rushing to the fireplace and taking up the mugs he had set to warm on the hearth, ladling some of the coco into them and passing one to Cassandra. She gave a happy and surprised hum as she sipped it.

“What is that? It’s like it’s slightly spicy.”  
  


“Nutmeg. Slightly spicier than cinnamon I know, but …” Varian trailed off.

“I never put either in cocoa, then again I’m more of a coffee girl.”  
  


“Oh, I should have thought.”  
  


“No, it’s nice.” Cassandra said with a smile. “I should make it more often.”  


Varian smiled as he took a few sips of the warming coco, feeling the sugar help calm his nerves slightly.

“There’s extra to take with us, I’ve made a flask that will keep it warm for a few hours, and the stew is for lunch… do you like stew?”

“Yes, I like stew.” She gave a little laugh. “It’s the main thing I eat when I’m on the road. It keeps you warm and full. So ..uh.. what are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise.”  
  


“I don’t like surprises.”  
  


“You’ll like this one, I promise.”  


Cassandra looked unsure but she didn’t say anymore. They shared a few awkward comments about the weather as they finished they’re drinks and headed back outside to mount their horses. Varian had a feeling that it might all feel more natural when they were doing something. He’d never been on a date before, and he wondered why it felt so strange when they were so used to being with each other in a group.

***

As they came upon the spot now Varian gave a wide smile. He had planned this, had been waiting patiently, and now he finally got to spend a day with Cassandra. As he dismounted he thought about how he hoped that he would be able to take her hand as they skated. How he hoped she would laugh, how he hoped they would sit close to each other to drink their hot chocolate when they got cold, and would return to his house to sit beside a fireplace and become full and warm and drowsy.

“We’re here.” He said.

Cassandra looked around a little puzzled, but began to dismount anyways, he realized that a gentleman would help, so he rushed forwards and his hand grazed her hip as she jumped down. There was a moment when she turned and looked down at his hand, still hovering inches from her. He dropped it to his side as she turned around.

“It’s uh… just through here.” He said as he unhooked his saddle bag and walked through the thin line of trees between them and the river. He had expected some kind of reaction from her as she followed behind him, the spot looked even more stunning than he had remembered now with the soft snowflakes falling lightly from the sky.

It had been an exceptionally cold week, and yet exceptionally still, no wind, nothing to bring back the trauma of that traumatic snow storm almost ten years before. The snow drifted down in gentle flurries in the middle of the night, leaving a fresh blanket every morning for the village children to run through, delighting in these little marks they were leaving upon the world. It was as if the world had changed overnight, and everything around them just seemed a little more beautiful, a little more precious. It was the cold that had given Varian the perfect idea for a date. This was going to be the best day ever.

Varian smiled as he came upon the river again, the morning was perfect, and the moisture of the air had frozen when it had hit the branches of the trees, making them sparkle as if covered with tiny little diamonds. The air was crisp, but it wasn’t as cold as it had been in the previous days. The river lay out before them as a pale almost translucent white road. This particular spot was particularly smooth. Varian had hiked the river a few days before to try and find this perfect spot, hidden by the snow covered trees, far enough from the paths that they weren’t likely to be disturbed, and the ice was unbroken by rocks.

He stared at Cassandra waiting for her to react, but he just watched her eyes surveying the landscape before them.

“It’s uh… pretty.” She said finally.

“I know.” Varian said, he dropped the saddlebag to the floor and opened it pulling out the modified shoes.

“I asked the Princess your size, they should be a good fit. They need to be tied quite tightly though.”  
  


“Ice skates.” Cassandra said sharply. Varian looked up trying to read her expression.

“Yes. Ah.. I thought I’d come up with something original, but it turns out that you’ve done it before.”  
  


“No, I haven’t I just watched the Queen and Princess Willow once when I was a child.”  
“Oh.” Varian said. “Were you with your Dad, on guard duty?”  
  


Cassandra nodded. Varian was wondering why she had gone so quiet when they had been chatting away quiet happily as they rode, talking mainly about the weather and their plans for the Christmas season. Varian, had held back from saying he was hoping that they would go to the palace Christmas party together, that he would be able give her a gift, that on new years eve he might be permitted to kiss her on the cheek. Except, there was something steely in her eyes as she looked silently at the ice in front of her.

“Cassandra?”

She took the skates from him, balancing carefully against a tree as she put them on. A bit thrown by her silence Varian did the same. He didn’t know quite what was wrong, he had imagined this moment several times over the last few days, and of course he had not expected Cassandra to jump up and down all excited like the Princess would, but he’d expected something. She was acting like she didn’t want to be here with him. Nervously he made his way to the ice. His mother had been the one to teach him how to skate, and although it had been a few years since the rover had frozen over like this he was still confident that he wouldn’t fall or make a fool of himself. The ice was pretty much the only place where somehow Varian wasn’t clumsy. 

Cassandra was stood on the edge of the river now. With a small smile, he confidently skated up to her, pleased that he could show of this skill.

He reached his hand out to her. For a moment she reached out, as if she was going to take his hand, but then she backed away, staring at the ice.

“It’s okay, It’s solid. I’ve checked.” Varian reassured her.

“I can’t do this.” She said turning her face away from him. He watched stunned as she sat down right in the snow and starting to pull at the laces with frantic, frustrated movements.

“Wow, wow, Cassandra.” Varian said rushing over and kneeling in front of her. “You’re just making them tighter, here let me.” He pulled the skates loose and she pushed them away from her, her cheeks growing red as she turned her head, refusing to look at him.

Varian was silent as he went to retrieve her boots, dropping them in the snow besides her as he tried to work out what was wrong, and how to fix the situation. He had planned this so carefully, he was so disappointed and confused. What was it that Cassandra couldn’t do? Be with him? It seemed to dramatic a statement to make on what was just a reasonably casual first date.

“Urgh, I’m ruining everything aren’t I?” Cassandra finally shouted her head resting against her knee.  
  


“Well…uh.. I just wish I could understand what I did wrong.” Varian said quietly.  
  


“Nothing, I’m sure most people would love to go skating on a frozen river it’s just…”  
  


“It’s just?”  


Cassandra looked up at him briefly, and he could see her cheeks were red with more than the cold. She looked away.

“I’m not big on water.” She said gruffly.  
  


“Not big on water?” He repeated quietly trying to make sense of it.

“I mean, it’s not much of a problem anymore, but, the Ice, I just imagine it breaking, and then being trapped under it, running out of air, not able to get back to the surface.”  
  


“Oh.”

Cassandra let out a deep sigh and now she looked up at Varian, and he could see the embarrassment in her expression, or perhaps it was shame.

“I almost drowned once, when I was a small child. I feared water for a long time.”  
  


“But Corona is surrounded by water. “  


She stood up.

“Look, I know. It’s not like I’m proud of myself.” She turned from him and he caught her hand.

“No, that’s not what I meant. You were a child, of course you were scared. What I was trying to say was that it must have been hard for you, to live with that. I mean, you have to know how to swim to be a guard, it must have been horrible to have a fear hold you back from doing what you wanted to do.”  
  


“It was.” Cassandra admitted softly.   
  


“What changed?”  
  


“Rapunzel taught me to swim, when I was first made into her handmaid.”

Varian smiled.

“She is the Queen of stepping out of comfort zones.”  
  


“Yeah.” Cassandra gave a small smile. “She is at that. Look, I’m sorry, you went through all this trouble and I’ve ruined everything.”

“I don’t think you’ve ruined anything.”  
  


She gave him a sceptical look.

“No, listen. I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to get to know you more, and now I know something about you I didn’t before.” Emboldened he reached for her hands, holding them tightly in his. “You let me in, and I’m honoured, I’ve never seen this side to you before. I think in some ways this is better than if everything turned out perfectly, because now I know you do have fears. You always seem so fearless, but it’s bravery not fearlessness, because when you’re scared but you carry on anyways that’s brave, and if you learnt to swim when you were scared of water then that’s brave. Am I making sense?”

She looked down at her hands in his and gave a sigh. Her eyes drifting back up to his.

“I should be brave and try skating.” She said glancing past him at the frozen river.  
  


“No.” Varian answered. “You don’t have to be brave for me. It’s meant to be enjoyable anyway, and if you’re not going to enjoy it I don’t want to do it. What can we do instead that you would enjoy?”

She gave a little smile, she seemed to think for a moment and then her lips quirked up in a wicked smile, one that he had to admit, was slightly unnerving.

“One minute.” She said pulling her hand away from his. “Stay here. Don’t turn around.”  
  


Varian watched her slightly wearily as she stepped behind him, he could hear the rustle of her clothing a few meters behind him. Then, he felt something cold and wet hit him in the back of the head. He put his hand up instictivly before he realized what it had been.

“Hay! No fair!” He shouted as he turned around to see Cassandra’s smirking face.  
  


She bent down and started gathering another snowball. Still a little annoyed her ducked behind a tree, scooping some snow from a low branch. A shower of snow from Cass’s snowball fell on him from where it had hit the trunk.

“Oh it’s on.” He quickly compacted the snow and leaning out slightly, took aim and throwed.

“Missed me.” Came the shout.

He quickly looked out at her. It had only meant to be a glance to know her position, but he found himself staring. She was laughing, her black hair was dusted with white snow, her eyes shining with uncontained mirth. Here was another side of her that he had not expected, here was something else opening up, a playful side. He was getting to see so much more of Cassandra than he’d ever seen before, and she was just so much more beautiful than he had ever expected. He could watch her for hours when she was like this, when the seriousness slipped for a moment, when she seemed free and animated and… a snowball hit him square in the face. He didn’t know why he hadn’t reacted, he’d bloody well just been watching her put it together.

“Oh! That’s it!” He said running at her, not really sure what the plan was except that she was going to get covered in snow. Cass was laughing at him, and then her eyes were widened slightly as he scooped up handfuls of snow and started to lob them without shaping, and without much aim. Cassandra ducked, turned, and ran, but she was too late, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her round. Hand of snow ready to smoosh into her face. But as she turned, breathless, wide eyes, in the middle of a laugh, cheeks flush with cold, and sightly chapped lips open, all he could do again was stare, mesmerised, and that mesmerising face, well it was becoming more unclear as he was leaning in, and what was he doing? Was he really about to…

Their lips met, and her open eyes stared at him for a moment with the exact same shock he was feeling. Then, the green disappeared behind thick lashes, and the mouth against his moved slightly, fitting his snugger, and hands were thrown around his neck, and though he didn’t know what kind of witchcraft he was under, he didn’t’ care as he pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody who has read and commented in the last few weeks.   
>  And of course a huge thank you to A—diety, Watazuki, TheOfficialKai517 and Anonymus2K for being a part of this project.


End file.
